This patent document relates to systems, devices, and processes that use micro/nanoscale structures.
Separation and isolation of biomolecules can involve expensive equipment and tedious processes. For example, microfluidic chips are microscale devices that can be used to separate and/or isolate molecules from a flowing fluid involving manipulation of fluids within networks of channels, e.g., in a solid substrate. Microfluidic devices have been used in a variety of point-of-care (POC) devices to implement various tests in many clinical applications. Bioanalysis techniques using microfluidic devices can include microscale valves and pumps, e.g., to provide more precise metering of fluids. For example, the valves can be controlled by peripheral pumps that can cause bottlenecks of the fluid sample in the microfluidic device, e.g., limiting its effective uses in many POC diagnostics.